space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode94
Preparing for the End We picked things up back on Veilos with the Convergence happening tomorrow. Oz suggested we gather leaders of the Forces of Light together for one last planning meeting so that we were all ready for the 'big day'. It was quite the gathering, in attendance were: * The Fisters * The Reaver Security Council (Alliance, Ekenwynne, Kovinus, and the newly aligned worlds) * Progenitors: Raydin, Ophilius, Zargax, Gaetta, and a few other tag alongs * Treewee elders * Traxis, the Dragon * Ascendent Lords: Uxia of Ekenwynn, and Gregor of Kovinus Things discussed: * Block 1 is the big 'finale' miracle to boost the Fisters * Block 2 is for building a gate in the Reaver galaxy ** Mariana will boost Pete's 'sub-epic' attempt to mask it which should keep it hidden until the ritual begins ** Another miracle to boost our forces * Block 3 is for side projects with the forces of Light 'sandbagging' ** Another miracle to boost our forces * Block 4 is for ** a galaxy-wide effort to obscure our enemies communications/intelligence ** Assault on NoJ's sector to give him room to accelerate the convergence by one 4-Hour Block, hopefully enough to mess with whatever Yaw's Evil Plan is. * Block 5 is 'go time' since it's the newly updated time for the Convergence ** Dragons can tell us exactly where Yaw is at all times *** Note: they could sense him but Kiwi couldn't see him ** Rituals at all gate locations *** Progenitor, Treewee, Alliance forces deploy to protect gates at key nexus locations *** Special 'badass' force deploys to Reaver Galaxy to protect that gate during ritual ** Fisters must kill Yaw to prevent him from scooping souls released by breaking the Star *** He needs the souls to power his dark star plans *** Dragons are with us ** Star stays at Veilos and is destroyed via miracle lead by Gaetta ** We have a laughably short 30-second window during the Convergence to complete the ritual * Block 6 is our back-up 'go time' if NoJ cannot accelerate things After we finished some epic planning we started a sleep block. We of course immediately engaged our Dream Walk ability to meet up in the Dreamscape. First we met with Kiwi, who explained that Gaetta had been doing something fishy with the Treewee. We spoke to GreyNut who hinted that he had been seen working with the Treekeepers on Veilos. We talked to the Treekeepers who explained that he had been helping to eliminate some kind of parisitic millipede that was eating Treemetal within the trees. They told us of the traps Gaetta had provided as well as that an old kook claimed he saw Gaetta 'scraping the roots'. The old kook told us that Gaetta had in fact been there before the parasites showed up, but that nobody believed him. Investigating the traps showed they were massively over-engineered and likely had a hidden, transdimensional, purpose. Unfortunately, we had to break the sleep block to complete the investigation. The next block, Joe slept. Oz visited his family and Kiwi spent a Trans-Dimensional block determining the true purpose of Gaetta's traps. It appeared that they could be used to drain the souls from the trees, and send them off to an unknown receptacle. Was Gaetta planning to build a mini star using Treewee souls to use after the Convergence? Peterotica: Pete didn't get much sleep since he was so busy 'taking one for the team'. There was lots of lube but not much 'slick' as he 'convinced' Mariana to help with the project to hide our new gate in the Reaver Galaxy. Mariana showed Pete a website, ("Hot Pete.com"), that featured Pete in all kinds of lurid acts. It might explain all the of the awesome 'fan mail' he's been getting recently, (poor Crash, having to sort through it all!)? Pete also used his 'quality time' with Mariana to ferret out that not only was Gaetta in fact planning on stealing the Souls from the Squirrel Trees to permanently empower the Progenitors so that they could reassert their control over the galaxy once the Reavers were dealt with, the rest of the Progenitors were all in on it from the start. Pete went on record with a big "I told you so!" With the stinging vision of 'Hot Pete' being violated by a power hungry super-being from the past forever burned in our synapses, we called it for the night. We were just about to start block one on the final day. 44 Generic (Awarded during play) 11 mystic for the logger Back to Space Junk Log Category:Space Junk